The Night Starts Here
by ali.9319
Summary: Ilse song fanfiction!


Hello! So this is a song fanfiction to the night starts here by stars. The italics are the lyrics and the normal font is what I have written. I don't own Spring Awakening :(

_The night starts here, the night starts here, forget your name, forget your fear  
The night starts here, the night starts here, forget your name, forget your fear_

Staring at the black sky to you was staring at the endless possibilities. Nothing...what could be anything.

_  
The pleasure part:_ The love, the laughs, dancing in the snow all night until the dizziness mixes with the alcohol and you stumble into a trash heap and awake the next morning with little memory of last night's events.

_The afterthought:_ The regrets, the sorrows, the pains the tears and everything that has brought you here.

_The missing stone in the graveyard: _Looking at the past...what made you who you are...what brought you here today...what made you run away.

_  
The time we have: _The few hours we have a day that go rushing by...the seconds you had with him, the ones that passed by too fast. The hours, years and months you had with them you never willed to last. Where are you today? Questioning whether or not you are wasting away? Living every second of everyday. Forgetting the hours, the months and the days. Just living ...you're here you may as well make the most, forgetting everything but the second you're breathing in right now.

_The task at hand: _You always knew what you had to do....but never how to get there...but you have faith, so who cares if they don't? You've always known you'll find your way.

_The love it takes to become a man: _You watched the boys fade away one by one. The deaths, the reformatory, the army....they all went away and the ones who did not were so sad and angry from the harsh cruel world they blended in with the dead leaves of fall.

_The dust at dawn is rained upon, attaches itself to everyone  
No one is spared, no one is clean  
It travels places you've never been or seen before_

What is supposed to cleanse you comes down filthy from the sky full of their secrets and their longings. You feel them...you hear them. They live with you forever. The rain...it doesn't cleanse you it burdens you. You wish you could melt into water and fall into its cycle. Being the rain, going everywhere and seeing everyone.

_  
The night starts here, forget your name, forget your fear_

You travel to stunning places....finding places and mountains you imagine no one else has ever seen. All the while playing pirates...and only to stumble upon a dark looming sea.

_  
You drop a coin into the sea, and shout out "Please come back to me"_

The wind wonders who you are calling and brushes up against your cheeks.

_  
You name your child after your fear, and tell them "I have brought you here"_

_The scary part: _The flash backs that haunt you, the unmarked paths that shriek of myriad tales.

_The aftershock: _Everything that you hurt in retaliation; was followed by something so much worse.

_The moment it takes to fall apart: _The moment you heard it...the moment they told you...you broke down...it is the one fixation that truly irks you...the occurrence that changed your life.

_  
The time we have:_ The mere hours we have a day...the seconds in a minute. Rushing around all day all the while forgetting to stop and breathe. To enjoy what we have and love all that is around us. You stopped and enjoyed it even if know one else did. You frolicked in the long grass, danced in the rain storms to the rising and falling sun. You lived, you loved and only lost one.

_The task at hand: _What was happening? The confusion, the worries and most of all the loneliness. The rest of your pirates were gone and you were the only one. You had to find away to make it out alone to find them.

_The love it takes to destroy a man: _He couldn't do it...this...life. It ruined him. The pressures of the world and its harsh cruelties. You did it alone. You didn't think you could. You'd break down crying in the long grass where no one could see you. But the long grass was soon taken care of and became a wonderful field where you danced and sang to the shinning sun.

_The ecstasy, the being free: _Running wild....you'd jump on the rocks and slay the beasts for all your fellow pirates who couldn't. You proved all the beasts wrong. You loved like there was no tomorrow. You came home lonely and broken hearted more then once but the joy you felt during certain moments made the tears and the shattered pieces more then worth it. They were easy to stitch back together. You acted like a pubescent being....you lived your life your way.

_The big black cloud over you and me  
And after that, the upwards fall, and were we angels after all?_

Everything was there, just like it had always been. Hidden by the dark night but clear as daylight. You made the best out of it all. And discovered we're all angels after all.

_I don't know, I don't know..._

_The night starts here, the night starts here, forget your name, forget your fear_

You forgot it all and let go. You were a pirate who let the wind guide you. You ran wild and free. Every night you'd look up at the stars so lonely and dark....you'd find in them the bright reassurance that you needed.

_  
The night starts here, the night starts here, forget your name, forget your fear  
You drop a coin into the sea, and shout out "Please come back to me"  
You name your child after your fear, and tell them "I have brought you here"_

_The night starts here..._


End file.
